


El infierno son los demás

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Orphans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tal vez, los tres de ellos no son tan diferentes.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	El infierno son los demás

**El infierno, son los demás**

  1. _ Abandonado, en el odio_

Se perfilaba enfrente a él, como una paradoxal sombra en la oscuridad.

Era inmensa, y _magnifica. _

Pero, sobre todo, era un lugar donde sentía de pertenecer.

Y no porque finalmente se había escapado del orfanatorio, sino porque finalmente había obtenido legitimación para esos talentos que _sentía _que tenía.

Tom Riddle se había sentido abandonado demasiadas veces durante su breve vida.

Abandonado a sí mismo, a un mundo que lo apretaba demasiado.

Ahora, respiraba a pleno pulmón el aire de una nueva casa, donde el abandono no tenía razón de existir.

Sin embargo, no podía decirse feliz.

Solo tenía gana de entrar en ese castillo, y de empezar a dejar desbordar su odio.

  1. _ Abandonado, en el silencio_

Había llorado.

Se había avergonzado de eso y había sido punido para ese gesto tan humano tan poco honorable.

Una punición que no tenía más efecto sobre su piel, ahora.

Sin embargo, ahora se había escapado. Esa casa, tan odiada, estaba leja kilómetros de Hogwarts, y él se concedió el lujo de no pensar por un momento en su madre, que había abandonado con ese hombre que se había arrogado bárbaramente el derecho de hacerse llamar ‘padre’.

Y, por lo demás, Severus también había sido abandonado, demasiadas veces. A sus pensamientos, a sus emociones insignificantes.

Sabía de haber nacido por esa soledad, pero al menos ahora ya no oía los gritos y los llantos.

  1. _ Abandonado, en las preguntas_

Maravilla. Asombro.

Todo lo que iba más lejos que la imaginación.

Improvisamente, pensó en sus padres. En cómo se habían sentido cuando habían visto Hogwarts la primera vez, si hubieran sentido esa felicidad que iba más lejos que la humana comprensión.

Y improvisamente, fue cogido por un aniquilante sentido de abandono.

Nunca iba a saberlo.

Estaba solo, y ellos nunca habrían contestado a los miles preguntas que tenía.

Sin embargo, Harry tuvo éxito de percibir su presencia en la cercanía del castillo.

James y Lily habían muerto, pero ahora estaban a punto de compartir la misma casa.

La casa que Harry nunca había conocido, ahora estaba enfrente a él.

Y nunca iba a abandonarlo.

  1. _ Solo, por consciencia_

Estaba solo.

Solo.

Sin embargo, tenía éxito de coger las sutilezas.

Se rodeaba de personas, y todas creían de tener un papel fundamental en su existencia. Pero, por él, no existían.

Hablaba con todos y no confiaba en nadie.

Hablaba, porque era lo que hacía mejor. Porque gozaba de la atracción que sabía utilizar, para como sabía vencer sus mentes, siendo como rehenes.

Riddle había sido abandonado años atrás, estaba abandonado ahora también.

Algo había cambiado.

Tom Riddle, esta vez, estaba abandonado a sí mismo porque él había decidido de construir una pared entre sí y los otros.

Se había abandonado solo.

  1. _ Solo, por ignorancia_

Había aprendido una cosa: se siente realmente solos cuando se está alrededor de la gente.

A casa estaba ignorado por su madre y ocasionalmente golpeado por su padre. De niño, había deseado atenciones que nunca habían llegado. Luego, en el tiempo, había aprendido a desear sólo de ser ignorado.

Y en Hogwarts, entre esas paredes heladas, su petición había encontrado aceptación.

Se movía, frotador y evanescente como un fantasma.

Trataba de no llamar la atención, de hacerse invisible para ojos ajenos.

No era vida, la suya, sino supervivencia.

Se había dejado llevar, abandonándose en un limbo sin ruta de escape.

  1. _ Solo, por elección _

Se trabajaba intensamente en la preparación.

Por la enésima vez, estaba obligado a mirar a sus compañeros empacar para volver a casa, durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

¿Y él?

Siempre había tenido un escaso significado, Navidad. Sólo quería decir trabajo para que Dudley fuera satisfecho, y verse humillado por la constante sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar, de no pertenecer a una familia.

Podía volver en Privet Drive.

Sin embargo, por unan vez, en la sensación más total de abandono había tomado la decisión correcta: se había abandonado solo, ahora.

El sentido de soledad se quedaba pero, al menos, ahora estaba su elección.

  1. _ Y me abandono a su Muerte_

Acaricio a Nagini, lentamente.

Es magnifica. Es mía.

No es humana y es... cautivadora, en mis ojos.

La batalla hace estruendo, disfruto las imágenes de muerte que rellenan mi mente.

Todo vas a finir, esta noche, y finalmente voy a tener la venganza que tanto he buscado.

Pienso en mi madre, extrañamente, y casi me parece de ver sus ojos vacíos después de la muerte.

También es por ella, todo esto. Por esa estúpida bruja que ha perdido todo por culpa de un amor viciado, devastador.

Se ha abandonado a él, antes de abandonar a mí.

Y ahora, todos los que han osado enfrentarme están pagando por ese abandono.

Y me abandono a su muerte.

  1. _ Y me abandono a justa Muerte_

Sé lo que está a punto de ocurrirme.

Lucho sin demasiada convicción para mi vida, pero la verdad es que espero con ansiedad el momento cuando voy a cerrar los ojos para siempre.

El momento cuando voy a ser acogido por los que han pagado con la muerte esos destellos de inútil afecto para mí.

Todos los que he matado, sólo porque nunca ha sido bastante valiente de salvarlos.

Lily. Dumbledore.

Y mi madre.

Me espero un abrazo, en esta muerte jactanciosa, y busco sus brazos en la oscuridad que comienza a envolverme.

Me ha abandonado, y me han tomado años para perdonarla.

Ahora, estoy listo.

Y me abandono a justa muerte.

  1. _ Y me abandono a la Muerte_

_Estoy a punto de morir. _

Como una maldición que recaía en mi familia, como ese coraje que no ha llevado que lágrimas y sangre.

En esto momento, no pienso en los amigos que me he hecho durante los años.

No pienso en Ron y Hermione, no pienso en la Madriguera, que he considerado como el sustituto de una casa que pusiera llamar mía.

Pienso en mi padre y mmi madre, pienso en su muerte, y en sus figuras borrosas que me rodean.

Ellos, que me han abandonado para que pusiera vivir todo esto.

Abandonado, para que pusiera morir.

Sin embargo, ahora están aquí, a mi lado, sólo sombras que tengo éxito de ver.

Ya no tengo miedo.

Y me abandono a la muerte.


End file.
